lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 688
Report #688 Skillset: Dreamweaving Skill: Narcolepsy Org: Aeromancers Status: Completed Sept 2011 Furies' Decision: We will look into changing the narcolepsy mote to strip kafe if raised, otherwise give narcolepsy. We believe this is a fairer approach. Problem: Dreamweavers have an inability to bypass the kafe defense as they are incapable of 'triple sleeping'. Thus, anytime a Dreamweaver managed to put an opponent to sleep, they'll wake up instantly, making it impossible to utilize the sleep state offensively or defensively. The only way to remove the kafe defense is to hit the opponent with a sleep attack while they're asleep, which is impossible without the ability to triple sleep as they'll wake up instantly. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the Narcolepsy mote to strip the kafe defense upon hit as well afflict with Narcolepsy. Narcolepsy is cured by eating kafe, and the affliction is always cured before the defense is applied. Because of this, if an embedded mote is used, the Dreamweaver would have about a second or more (depending on opponent's herb balance) to get the opponent asleep without kafe with their active offense. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: As above, but only for flicked Narcolepsy (so embedded Narcolepsy only afflicts, and does not strip kafe). This would mean the Dreamweaver would have to delay the opponent's curing (for about 3 seconds minumum), but if done under blackout, is still somewhat possible, though difficult and reliant on if/how fast the opponent diagnoses. Player Comments: ---on 9/11 @ 17:05 writes: Neither of these solutions consume power, and occur every time, unlike other guilds that have to expend power to do a double-hit (such as double-whammy and the like). This seems excessive. ---on 9/14 @ 22:26 writes: Narcolepsy does not sleep on hit, therefore it isn't a true doublesleep in itself. If solution 1 goes in, with beast, slumber and narcolepsy mote, that would be a triplesleep. Though sap costs 5p to stick the sleep, and mage Dreamweavers have no aeon effect at all. Also, 1h warriors using morphite don't take power for a doublesleep (granted it's not 100% reliable). Personally I'm in favour of solution 2, though, which is not a doublesleep. ---on 9/15 @ 15:51 writes: To be honest, I don't feel this will help them at all 1v1, people will just keep metawake up and not even worry about kafe, the only place it may be useful is in groups where I think it'll be too powerful. ---on 9/17 @ 03:20 writes: A ~1 second delay each time the opponent goes to sleep seems pretty hindering. And presumably, the mana drain should help towards the kill condition. But I'm not seeing how this would affect group combat more unduly than currently existing triplesleep abilities (plus aeon affects) would. And in a group, your allies, or even you enemies, can wake you up. ---on 9/19 @ 18:58 writes: It's a .5-.6 second delay depending on how fast they can stand. MEtawake mana drain (in my experience) is somewhat negligible, at least in relation to the eternalsleep kill. I agree that I don't think that this will help much.